The Softer Touch
by Bonzai Fluorescent
Summary: Fic post ep 5.16 The Softer Side, attention aux spoilers donc. Romance Huddy avec une petite touche d'humour : Pour résumer : Cuddy veut toucher !
1. Chapter 1

**The Softer Touch**

_Auteur : Bonzai Fluorescent, pour vous servir !  
Genre : Romance Huddy… qui tourne lentement mais sûrement au gros délire...  
Résumé : Délire post The Softer Side…  
Spoiler : post ep 5.16 The Softer Side… donc ne pas lire la suite si vous ne voulez pas être spoilés  
Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de sous, etc._

_A la fin de The Softer Side… Cuddy fixe House avec une intensité pas possible… donc voila, je me tape un gros délire… Pardonnez moi !_

_On va dire que la fic se déroule un peu après l'épisode… (juste après même, vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant)._

_***  
_

C'était stupide.

C'était idiot.

C'était complètement... Fou !

Et pourtant, c'était une envie irrépressible.

Ce qui expliquait, entre autres, le fait qu'elle venait de suivre House jusque dans les toilettes des hommes.

Voila, ça expliquait tout.

Il ne se départit pas de son air perpétuellement blasé quand il l'entendit entrer, et ne se gêna pas non plus pour faire ce qu'il était venu faire dans les toilettes.

Elle attendit.

« N'essayez pas de me faire changer d'avis », fit-il en se lavant les mains. « Je ne reprendrai pas de méthadone. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire changer d'avis »

« Qu'est-ce vous voulez de moi, alors ? »

Elle rit… C'était _vraiment_ idiot, mais inexplicablement…

Il l'attirait comme un aimant.

Enfin… ça, ça n'était pas nouveau, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais depuis ce matin, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : le toucher.

Sa peau, et plus particulièrement son visage…

Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu glabre depuis… houlà… au moins 20 ans !

Si elle tentait de rationaliser la chose… Et bien, elle n'y arrivait pas, puisqu'elle s'était toujours dit que sa barbe de 3 jours contribuait au charme indéniable de House. Car, oui il avait du charme, et oui, elle n'y était pas insensible…

Mais aujourd'hui, ça atteignait des proportions… délirantes !

« En fait… »

Elle avança subrepticement sa main… et la retira aussitôt.

_Tu es cinglée ! Complètement fêlée !_

Mais elle n'en avait pas moins cette inextinguible envie de...

« Est-ce que je peux… toucher ? »

_Andouille !_

Elle se flagella mentalement pour avoir choisi une formulation aussi tordue.

House ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Vous prenez combien ? 50 $ ? »

Elle rit de bon cœur. Il avait eu la délicatesse de détendre l'atmosphère. Cet homme était a-do-rable !

« Je ne parlais pas de ça.» dit-elle dans un sourire.

Adorable, certes.

Mais elle voulait toucher, nom d'un chien !!!

« Votre visage »

« Mon visage ? »

« Oui, votre visage… » répéta-t-elle mécaniquement.

OK, tout allait de travers, ok elle avait l'air d'une imbécile, mais mais mais... Elle allait tou-cher !

« Euh… »

House avait toujours les yeux ronds, mais cette fois-ci… C'était de la stupéfaction… Et un léger soupçon de gêne…

« Faites… » continua-t-il.

Elle lui sourit. C'était _le_ moment…

Elle posa d'abord le bout de ses doigts sur son visage et ferma les yeux.

C'était tout simplement… Hmmmm… Complèment, totalement, magnifiquement…

« Parfait » s'entendit-elle dire.

Elle finit par poser ses mains entières sur le visage de House, qui était pour ainsi dire complètement tétanisé. Au point où elle en était, de toute manière…

Elle passa son pouce sur les lèvres du diagnosticien, et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser son regard assombri.

Certes, elle avait un faible pour House, mais elle n'était pas suffisamment folle pour s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes. Quoique…

« Venez »

***

_Et c'est là qu'on se rend compte que l'auteur est non seulement tout-puissant, mais qu'il est aussi sadique ! niarf niarf niarf niarf_

_En fait, j'arrête là pour savoir si le début vous a plu, et si vous souhaitez un autre chapitre après celui-ci… Et si oui, dans quel esprit, plutôt romance (voire légèrement smutty, vu comme c'est parti), plutôt humour débile, ou les deux ?_

_B.F._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ils percutèrent la porte plus qu'ils ne l'ouvrirent, et s'étalèrent de tout leur long sur la moquette grise.

Cuddy retint un gémissement de douleur. Elle s'en préoccuperait après… Pour l'instant, l'objectif numéro un était… et bien elle ne le savait pas trop, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il impliquait House et une certaine nudité. Raison pour laquelle elle s'escrimait sur les boutons de son corsage.

Elle avait mal choisi son jour pour mettre ce haut : les boutons avaient toujours été difficiles à défaire, et dans une situation comme celle-là c'était particulièrement gênant.

Elle avait touché… et ils avaient coulé. Elle ne voulait pas du tout remonter à la surface… Et visiblement, lui non plus. Il l'asphyxiait de baisers plus brûlants les uns que les autres.

Cuddy continuait de se débattre avec son haut. Les foutus boutons ne voulaient pas s'enlever !

House trouva une solution plus rapide : il arracha le vêtement sans plus de cérémonies, explosant les perfides boutons au passage.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ? » s'exclama Cuddy, retrouvant un semblant de lucidité. « C'est un cadeau de ma mère ! »

House s'appuya sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids.

« Désolé ! _Je_ n'ai pas commence à vous sauter dessus dans les toilettes, moi ! » railla-t-il en souriant.

Il n'avait pas tort… Elle l'avait cherché.

Elle reprit son souffle et passa ses doigts sur le visage de son compagnon et soupira d'aise.

Toucher c'était bien… Prendre, c'était mieux !

Elle l'attira vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au diable la bienséance, elle voulait House !

Même si ça devait se faire sur la moquette râpeuse du bureau du diagnosticien, songea-t-elle en sentant son dos la brûler, maintenant que House lui avait complètement enlevé son chemisier.

Et il ne semblait pas décider à s'arrêter, car elle sentit ses mains se frayer un chemin dans son dos, à la recherche de l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, tout en goûtant à chaque parcelle découverte de sa peau avec ses lèvres.

Le soutien-gorge fut donc rapidement enlevé, balancé au loin… et passa à travers la fenêtre entrouverte du bureau de House.

Cuddy saisit le regard embêté de House et se redressa sur ses coudes.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh, pas grand-chose… »

Elle se retourna, suivit la direction de son regard, et…

« Mais vous êtes impossible ! Vous voulez ruiner toutes mes fringues ou quoi ? »

Elle se releva en faisant abstraction de sa semi-nudité et se pencha discrètement pour essayer de voir où était tombé le soutien-gorge.

« C'est pas vrai… » soupira-t-elle.

Le soutif de la discorde n'était pas tombé en bas… Mais était resté accroché dans une structure métallique dépassant du bâtiment, un étage plus bas.

Classe, vraiment classe ! Les hypothèses iraient bon train dès le lendemain, pour savoir qui était la propriétaire de l'objet, et comment il était arrivé ici. Et sachant que le bureau de House était juste au dessus…

Envisageant les possibilités de récupération qui s'offraient à elle, Cuddy parvint rapidement à la conclusion qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'attraper seuls.

Avec un peu chance, un coup de vent…

Elle se retourna en entendant le bruit d'un jean tombant à terre.

Et bien, House ne perdait pas le nord, lui.

Elle soupira, ferma la fenêtre et se dirigea vers son compagnon. Il abandonna le déboutonnage de sa chemise pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

Les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait et le ballet de ses lèvres contre les siennes seraient une compensation suffisante pour les deux vêtements détruit ou perdu.

Ils se figèrent soudain en entendant des bruits de pas.

Il ne s'agissait pas du bruit des chaussures en plastique que revêtaient les infirmières ou les agents d'entretien, mais bien du bruit de chaussures de ville. Les patients n'ayant pas le droit de se trouver ici à cette heure tardive, de même que les visiteurs… Il s'agissait sans doute d'un médecin.

Le pas était léger et déterminé à la fois… Ca lui rappelait…

L'inconnu se mit à chantonner.

« Wilson !! » s'exclama House à voix basse.

Paniqués, lui et Cuddy évaluèrent mentalement la situation.

Objectivement, rien ne pouvait justifier que la Doyenne et son subordonné fussent à moitié nus dans ce bureau au milieu de la nuit.

Se rhabiller en un temps si court était parfaitement impensable, surtout pour Cuddy, qui n'avait plus de soutien-gorge et dont le chemisier était explosé.

Maudissant silencieusement l'oncologue, elle poussa discrètement la porte de la salle de travail de House et de son équipe, et se cacha derrière une étagère. Heureusement, les stores entre les deux salles étaient à moitié fermés, et Wilson n'avait aucune raison valable d'y venir.

Restait House, planté à caleçon et la chemise à moitié défaite au milieu de la pièce.

Peut-être que dans la pénombre… ?

« Euh… ça va ? »

Wilson venait, comme prévu, de faire son entrée. Et regardait House d'un air dubitatif.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

Soit House était complètement soûl… Soit, plus probable, il lui cachait quelque chose.

« House… Tu es à moitié nu dans ton bureau au milieu de la nuit ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? »

« Ben, j'avais un peu chaud, alors… euh… disons que je… »

C'était une excuse absolument minable, mais c'était tout ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Wilson souleva un sourcil interrogateur et croisa les bras.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Non »

Wilson éclata de rire.

« Alors comment expliques-tu ce chemisier, par terre ? »

_TBC… (pour cause de grosse migraine, entre autres…)_

_Alors, ça vous a plu ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a une légère incohérence dans la fic par rapport à l'épisode : à la fin de The Softer Side, Cuddy porte certes un chemisier… mais sous un petit pull… on dira donc que celui-ci a valsé avant qu'ils arrivent dans le bureau… :D_

« Le chemisier »

« Oui, le chemisier » insista Wilson.

« Et bien figure-toi que… »

Commencer à sortir une excuse bidon sans même en avoir en réserve. Mauvaise idée.

« … j'avais envie d'essayer des vêtements de femme ! » termina House.

Wilson resta interdit quelques secondes, le visage figé en une expression de stupéfaction.

« Toi… Tu… ? Nan, arrête de me charrier House ! Je suis sûr que ce vêtement appartient à une _vraie_ femme ! »

House soupira. La partie s'annonçait plus difficile que prévue. Quand James Wilson avait quelque chose en tête…

« Ouais. Maintenant dégage »

Wilson feignit d'être offensé.

« Non, non, non… Si c'était une simple call-girl… Tu ne réagirais pas comme ça… »

Il plissa les yeux et continua :

« … et le fait est que je te surprends en caleçon dans ton bureau... »

« Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux dans mon bureau, non ? »

« Je t'ai pris au dépourvu… Non, attends… Je VOUS ai pris au dépourvu ! » triompha t-il.

« Hein ? Arrête de dire des conneries, il n'y a personne d'autre que nous, ici… »

Wilson ne se laissa pas démonter et continua sur sa lancée.

« Puisque je te trouve en caleçon, j'en conclus que la personne avec qui tu étais se trouvait également à moitié à poil, ce que confirme le chemisier… »

House leva les yeux au ciel.

« … et elle n'a pas pu partir avant que j'arrive, sinon je l'aurais vu sortir dans le couloir… »

« Dégage » dit une nouvelle fois House.

« … et puisque qu'elle n'a pas pu sortir… »

Wilson jubilait, comme un gamin près à poser la dernière pièce de son puzzle.

« … et qu'elle ne se trouve pas dans cette pièce… »

« Tire-toi ! »

« Elle se trouve donc forcément à côté ! »

Wilson se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte séparant les deux pièces.

House s'interposa.

« Un pas de plus, et je t'explose »

« Tu n'oserais pas »

« Laisse-là tranquille »

Wilson vit à son expression que House ne plaisantait pas.

« Dis-moi qui c'est, et je m'en vais… »

« Laisse-tomber ! »

« Ok, c'est bon… »

Wilson se dirigea vers la sortie. House soupira et se pencha pour prendre son jean…

Et son ami fit volte-face, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la porte séparant les deux bureaux.

House tenta de l'attraper par la manche, mais se prit les pieds dans le jean, chuta… et s'explosa le nez sur le rebord du bureau en verre.

« Bordel… Je crois qu'il est cassé. C'est malin, merci beaucoup !»

Wilson, gêné, se passa une main dans les cheveux. Certes, il voulait savoir qui était la mystérieuse partenaire de House… Mais lui casser le nez ne faisait pas partie du programme…

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au nez de son ami :

« Bon, ça saigne abondamment. Viens, je t'emmène aux urgences… »

« Pffff… »

***

Cuddy soupira de soulagement.

Elle était désolée pour le nez de House… Mais au moins, ça lui avait évité une confrontation « à poil » face à Wilson…

Elle avisa une blouse pendue sur le porte manteau.

Ouf ! Elle allait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation tordue.

Elle enfila la blouse et prit son chemisier froissé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne croise personne en chemin… Elle pourrait difficilement justifier le fait de porter une blouse trop grande, sur laquelle était écrit « Eric Foreman »… et avec rien en dessous.

Mouais.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à gauche… à droite…. Rien. Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas vif vers son bureau.

A une intersection, elle entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient.

Aïe… Elle aurait dû y penser. C'était l'heure où le personnel d'entretien s'occupait de cet étage.

Elle réussit in extremis à entrer dans le petit placard en face d'elle sans être repérée… Petit placard, où, par chance, se trouvait non pas du matériel de nettoyage, mais du linge propre.

Elle souffla. Manifestement, la chance était de son côté. Elle mit de côté la blouse de Foreman, et enfila rapidement un haut vert de chirurgien, attendit que les voix passent devant elle, puis sortit et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

Une fois la porte de la cabine refermée, elle s'étala contre le mur. C'était surréaliste. Obligée de « s'infiltrer » dans son propre hôpital !

Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de se reposer, car elle arriva immédiatement au rez-de-chausée.

Les quelques infirmières de gardes ne firent pas attention à elle et elle put se diriger vers son bureau sans encombre.

Elle fouilla partout mais du se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait pas de haut de rechange.

Pourtant, elle en gardait toujours un haut cas où… La chance était-elle en train de tourner ?

Elle dut se résoudre à garder le haut vert, et passa sa propre blouse par-dessus.

Avec un peu de chance, si on ne s'intéressait pas trop à ses vêtements…

Elle soupira.

Restait House, aux urgences…

***

House cligna des yeux et écarta la lampe de Cameron.

« C'est mon nez qui va mal, pas mes yeux » fit-il avec humeur.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard sévère.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué comment ça s'est passé. Vous avez peut-être chuté en perdant conscience, qu'est-ce que j'en sais… »

« Je suis tombé ! »

« Il est tombé ! »

Cameron leva un sourcil. Les réponses de House et Wilson était synchrones. Trop synchrones pour être honnêtes. Enfin, ça n'était pas son problème…

« Si vous le dites… »

Elle partit chercher du matériel de soin.

Wilson avait l'air préoccupé.

« Si Cameron réagit comme ça… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que dira Cuddy demain… »

Cuddy…

House aurait presque éclaté de rire si son nez n'avait pas été aussi douloureux.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Cuddy ne s'en formaliserait pas… Ah ça non…

« On verra bien » répondit-il en retenant une grimace de douleur.

« Tiens, là voilà, justement… »

House ferma les yeux. Visiblement, il n'était pas au bout de ses émotions, ce soir…

« House, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? »

La voix était tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocente, le visage avec juste ce qu'il fallait de neutralité, mais…

Wilson fronça les sourcils. Cuddy était très douée comme doyenne… Mais comme comédienne, nettement moins.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il y avait manifestement une couille dans le pâté, et il était bien décidé à découvrir laquelle.

On aurait dit que Cuddy _savait_ pour le nez de House. Peut-être l'avait-elle aperçu de loin ? Ou… ?

Et son regard glissa sur le haut vert qui dépassait au dessus de sa blouse.

Mais pourquoi donc portait-elle ce…

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « Oh ! » silencieux.

Se désintéressant un instant de House, Cuddy le regarda droit dans les yeux, et sortit rapidement vainqueur de leur petite confrontation. Son regard assassin mit un terme à toute velléité de commentaire chez Wilson, qui gardait malgré tout les yeux exorbités et un indécrottable air de vierge effarouchée.

_Je sais qu'il sait… Et il sait que je sais qu'il sait. Donc au final, nous savons tous ici que…_

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par Cameron revenant avec son chariot de soin, une compresse imbibée d'alcool à la main.

House se recula instinctivement, pas franchement heureux à l'idée de se faire passer de l'alcool sur sa plaie sanguinolente.

Cameron soupira d'exaspération. Comment voulait-il qu'elle le soigne dans de telles conditions ?

« Est-ce que je peux toucher ? »

« NON ! » répondirent House et Cuddy en cœur.

**FIN**

_Voila, c'est terminé, j'espère que la fin vous a plu !_

_Un message à faire passer : je viens de transférer « Au-delà de l'imagination » dans la section crossovers… donc cette fic n'est plus visible à l'endroit habituel, c'est normal, mais elle n'est pas pour autant supprimée : ). Vous la trouverez dans Crossover ____ Stargate SG1_

_EDIT : manifestement il y a un petit souci avec la section crossover : deux solutions : soit vous réglez les paramètres du "filtre de fanfiction" sur Rating : ALL, soit vous accédez à la fanfiction à partir de mon profil : )_

_Je travaille à la suite de ADI... Mais ce ne sera pas avant la fin de la semaine, désolée : D  
_


End file.
